1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to arrow-propelling device improvements. The present invention more specifically relates to a string bumper used in conjunction with a bow, or a crossbow, for stopping a string thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bows and crossbows are known since a long time as, originally, war tools and, later, an alternative to guns for hunting and recreation shooting. Bows and crossbows are designed to pretense a string thereof and install an arrow in a position ready to shoot. The crossbow configuration locates a stirrup at a longitudinal distal end thereof, where the arrow is propelled by the string. The crossbow is generally heading down resting on its stirrup in contact with the ground to receive a foot therein to firmly maintain the distal end of the crossbow to the ground in opposition to the force required to proximally pull the string, generally by hand power or with a mechanism facilitating the cocking, and lock the string in a position adapted to longitudinally propel the arrow when the tension in the limbs is released.
The cocking mechanism generally uses a pulley system providing the user a mechanical advantage, where the amount of input effort is multiplied to exercise greater forces on the string. The pulley system is generally embodied with a plurality of pulleys and a rope. The user can thus manually cock a string with significant tension therein that would otherwise be difficult or impossible to cock manually without a tool. Put differently, the pulley system divides the strength required to cock the string of the crossbow.
Tension from tensed limbs of the bow or the crossbow is selectively released to propel an arrow with the string. The movement of the released string accelerates to propel the arrow and decelerates when reaching the end of the string's travel. The movement of the string takes time to stop and causes vibrations that are also a source of noises. The movement of the string reaching the end of its travel can decelerate by itself when the limbs are reaching their relaxed state but to the cost of increased noise. Conversely, string bumper(s) can be added to the bow and the crossbow to purposively limit and stop the travel of the sting at a predetermined position. This string stopper hence reduces the travel of the string and the duration when the string can vibrate and create noises.
String bumpers found in the art have a limited effect for reducing the vibrations. This limited effect might result from the string bumper material, the bumper design, their position and rigidity of the assembly.
Direct contact between the string and the string bumper can generate undesirable noise detrimental to successful hunting and annoying to the shooter's ears.
Configuration of prior art string bumpers allows limited adjustment and are designed to limit the travel of the string more than damping vibrations caused by the string.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved string bumper mechanism over the existing art that is more efficiently stopping the movement of the string.
It is desirable to provide an improved string bumper mechanism over the existing art that is more efficiently reducing the vibrations caused by the movement of the string.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved string bumper mechanism over the existing art that is more efficiently reducing the vibrations caused by the contact of the string on the bumper.
It is also desirable to provide an improved string bumper mechanism over the existing art that provides additional vibration damping capability.
It is desirable to provide a string bumper mechanism that is an efficient shock damper.
It is desirable to provide a string bumper mechanism that is adapted to be retrofitted on existing bows and crossbows.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.